Dreemurs' Tale
by CommK
Summary: One choice is all it takes to change a timeline for better or for worse. When Asriel made his choice in one timeline, it ended in death, but there exists a timeline for every possible choice. Chara thought Asriel would go along with the plan; he thought Asriel would begrudgingly agree, excepting that it was the only way. He was wrong.
1. Prolouge

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle the humans were victorious, and the human race sealed the monsters in an underground cavern with a magic spell. Years later, a human fell down into the cavern and befriended the then young Prince Asriel Dreemur. However, the fate of these two young ones was shrouded with mystery, for their destinies were to be defined by the success or failure of a singular act.

Timelines are the foundation of which history is built on, and different timelines lead to different universes. Every choice has an impact,and Asriel Dreemur's choice became the beginning of a new timeline: a peace-filled timeline; a strife-filled timeline; a timeline where everyone may still be saved, if the correct choices are made.


	2. Chapter 1: Frisk

**Chapter 1: Frisk**

THUD.

The loud sound echoed through the empty cavern with a solemn heaviness. A lone monster looked through the darkness outside the doors of the ruins, searching for the sound's origin. His piercing blue eyes scanned the blackness surrounding him as the monster abandoned the Ruin's safety to search the area for other monsters. The monster slowly stalked into the furthermost chamber from the Ruins. The floor was coated in a blanket of golden-yellow flowers that grew thanks to the sunlight streaming down from the huge mouth of the crater which marked an inaccessible escape route from the Underground.

"Hello?" the monster called into the cavern, but received no answer. "Is anyone th-"

The monster spotted blue and purple stripes among the golden flower bed, and soon found himself kneeling next to the body of a small human child. He cautiously raised a hand and placed it on the child's head, gently ruffling the child's brown hair.

"Are you okay?"

The child gave no response; the monster sighed. He knew that the child was awake. He could hear the child's heart pounding rapidly in his chest. The monster slowly sat down cross-legged next to the fallen child.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated calmly, taking his hand away. "Please, just tell me your name. I know you must be hurt, falling all this way. Let me help you."

Tentatively raising his head, the child met the eyes of the patient monster smiling down on him. The two sat together studying each other for several minutes. The monster noted the human's brown locks of hair that matched his eyes; the human noted the monster's soft white fur and budding white horns.

"Tell me yours first," the child requested cautiously.

"My name is Asriel."

Asriel grinned broadly at the young human. He let himself fall backward into the flower bed and flipped himself over. Shaking the flower petals out of his fur, he rested on his knees beside the human.

"So, back to what you name is."

"M-my name… My name is Frisk."

"It's nice to meet you, Frisk," Asriel replied. "Are you able to move?"

Frisk gulped replying, "If I say no, are you going to eat me?"

Asriel chuckled, "Of course not! As I said, I'm here to help you."

The monster pushed himself up from the ground into a standing position. He stretched his back before stooping down and carefully scooping Frisk into his arms.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Frisk asked frantically, trying weakly to struggle despite the pain coursing through his limbs.

"Relax, I'm taking you somewhere safe," Asriel said, "where you can rest and recover. Please stop squirming. I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

Asriel felt Frisk relax in his arms, although he could smell the sweat on the child's brow. Still smiling, Asriel stood and began walking back to the Ruins. Frisk tensed as the two were enveloped in the darkness of the path leading back, and Asriel tried his best to soothe them with soft rambling about his house in the Ruins and his kind mother. Frisk was very tired and too sore to move without wincing, so despite being afraid, Asriel's soothing voice and soft fur lulled the child to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Toriel

**Chapter 2: Toriel**

Sore limbs were the first sensation Frisk felt upon waking. The second was the softness of the bed, and the third, the soothing warmth of a fire that seemed to be coursing throughout his entire body, slowly but surely working the pain out of his muscles. Frisk popped one of his eyes open, but his vision was still clouded by grogginess. He saw a soft blue light to his right, and as his vision focused he realized that the light was from a blue flame. The flame engulfed a large, white hand to his right. The hand was covered with the same white fur that Frisk remembered huddling into before falling asleep.

"Asriel?"

"Oh, you're awake? Thank goodness!" a female voice answered him.

"Who are you?" Frisk questioned, becoming more aware and slightly bolder as they felt their soreness waning.

"I am Toriel. What is your name, young one?"

"Frisk."

"Hello, Frisk," Toriel said kindly. "It is very nice to meet you, but before Asriel and I can properly welcome you into our home, I must treat your wounds. Please be still while my fire does its work."

The warm feeling Frisk felt intensified as the flame engulfing Toriel's hands became green. A pulsing energy flowed through Frisk's body, rejuvenating them. They smiled and relaxed as Toriel's fire began to flicker away. Green sparks, the only remaining embers of the magic fire, fell onto Frisk' head. Instead of burning them, the sparks healed Frisk and banished the last of their pain from falling down .

"How are you feeling, my child?"

Frisk turned their head to look at Toriel for the first time and was met with the gaze of caring brown eyes. They smiled as the motherly monster took their hand and gently tugged their arm.

"Come, my child. Try to walk around."

Frisk squeezed Toriel's hand as they slid out from under the covers. Toriel led them to the door of the room and out into the hallway. As Toriel turned and closed the door, the door at the end of the hallway opened. Asriel peeked out from the room sporting a long, brown cloak with a hood that had holes for his two horns. He smiled at the sight of his mother and Frisk.

"Howdy, Frisk! Glad you're awake!"

"Hello, Asriel!" Toriel grinned. "I was just about to take Frisk into the kitchen to see if there was anything they could eat."

"Golly, I hope I didn't eat the last slice of snail pie this morning for breakfast."

"Let's go find out."

The trio walked to the kitchen together with Toriel leading Frisk by the hand. Asriel opened the fridge and peered inside.

"Nothing except some milk, Mom."

"In that case, I'll have to go get some groceries. I was hoping we could show Frisk around the Ruins, but if I go out we won't have enough time."

"Why don't you go get groceries, and I show Frisk around the Ruins."

"Are you sure you can handle both yourself and Frisk? Taking care of others is a big responsibility."

"I know, Mom, but don't worry. I know what to do. I had a great role model to show me."

Toriel giggled and pulled Asriel into a hug, whispering, "You're always so sweet."

Asriel blushed, "Heh. Thanks, Mom!"

"Do you have any other belongings that you fell down with, Frisk?" Toriel asked, releasing her son.

Frisk shook their head.

"In that case, Asriel, please fetch your old cloak. I think it will fit Frisk."

"I'm on it!"

Asriel jogged out of the room to retrieve the cloak while Toriel led Frisk into the living room.

"Why don't you choose a book from the shelf over there, my child? We can read it together by the fire while we wait for Asriel."

Frisk picked out a short novel and returned to Toriel, who had taken a seat in a comfortable arm chair. She lifted Frisk off of the floor and placed them on her lap. She put on a pair of red reading glasses that made her look like a teacher, cleared her throat, and began to read aloud.

Toriel had finished the first chapter of the book by the time Asriel returned with the cloak. Frisk slipped off of Toriel's lap and let Asriel fasten the garment around him. The smaller cloak was much more weathered and had a couple brown patches sewn over holes, but it fit Frisk perfectly.

"Are we all ready to go?" Toriel asked.

"I'm ready. What about you, Frisk?"

"Ready!"

"Let's go, then!"

Asriel bolted out of the room and into the hallway.

"No running in the house, Asriel!" Toriel called after him. "Come, my child."

Frisk took Toriel's outstretched hand and followed her to the front door. Asriel stood waiting for them by a black tree that was planted in the courtyard. The two monsters and the small child walked together through the unnervingly quiet Ruins. Frisk spotted what he thought were other monsters peeking out from behind columns and piles of leaves. They would never see the monsters' faces, but they'd always see movement out of the corner of their eye or hear leaves ruffling. Frisk walked very close to Toriel until they reached a hallway with an old dummy.

"You should stay here with Asriel and learn about the Ruins," Toriel said to Frisk, letting go of their hand and patting them on the head.

"Yes! This is going to be fun, Frisk. Just wait and see!"

"Don't get too carried away," Toriel warned. "We'll meet back here once I'm done. Did you remember your cellphone Asriel?"

"Yep. Got it!" Asriel said, holding out the cellphone for his mother to see. "We'll have to get you one too, Frisk!"

"If I can even find another around here!"

"Well, of course I didn't mean here! We'd have to go-"

"We aren't going anywhere that isn't the Ruins, Asriel, " Toriel stated a bit more sternly. "We'll just have to hope we come across one. I will be back as soon I can be. Both of you be careful."

Asriel grinned, "Don't worry about us!"

Frisk and Asriel stood watching as Toriel turned a corner. Asriel grinned widely and squatted down next to Frisk.

"You see that dummy over there, Frisk?"

Frisk nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're doing for lesson number one…"


End file.
